How I Met Your Mother
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: (COMPLETE) Reply to Cheetoy's KAEX CHALLENGE – ROYAL TWIST, Where Allura is non-royal while Keith is of royal birth. Based on the 80s Voltron / DotU #KeithandAllura. Rating T with KA hot kisses.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Dropping all my ongoing / current fanfic projects, this is my reply to Cheetoy's KAEX CHALLENGE – ROYAL TWIST, Where Allura is non-royal while Keith is of royal birth.

Because this is a KAEX challenge, the story solely revolves around Keith and Allura. Also, I needed to tame the plot bunnies and contain the story and not balloon into an epic-sized fanfiction. So, for now it is a stand-alone, not-related to any of my other stories. There is the potential to grow as a series or a story arc.

Based on the 80s Voltron / DotU KA: Mullet Keith and Blue-eyed Allura.

Genre: SFR – SciFi Romance.

Definitely AU. Rating T with KA hot kisses.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

When their space ship finally came out of hyperspace, the stars were once again brilliant. He breathed a sigh of relief and eagerly unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I see you're still not used to space jumps," his father said.

"I want to see the stars shining when we travel in space." The young prince bolted towards the floor-to-ceiling viewing windows.

When the comm buzzed, Keith Kogane picked up the holo-videocall. "Yes, Captain Hamada?"

"Your Majesty, we have two hours until rendezvous with Space Station Uluru."

"Thank you, Captain. I'm sure our young space traveller will be happy to know he'll have two more hours in your ship. Well done on the hyper jump."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It is an honour to journey with the Crown Prince's first official tour." The ship's captain smiled, tipped his hat, and then ended the call.

Ten-year-old Kenneth pointed at the colourful nebulas and galaxies. "Dad, look! It's so different up here versus the telescope from home."

"Your mom loved flying just like you." Keith proudly placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Imagine, two hours...just gazing at the stars." Kenneth gave a dreamy sigh. He pressed a nearby panel and raised two holo-bean bags. Walking towards the food replicator, he keyed in two buckets of popcorn. Within seconds, he gave one bucket to his dad and happily plopped himself in one beanbag, in front of the massive viewing windows. "At the rate we're going, I'd say the captain's doing top speed."

"Your Uncle Lance would love to hear you say that." Keith chuckled as he sat on the other beanbag beside his son. "And Nanny would kill us if she finds out that we sat on beanbags."

Kenneth gave a nervous glance."You're not telling Nanny, are you, Dad?"

"No." Keith chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "Though I will tell Nanny how well you did on your first official tour as Crown Prince."

"Uh-huh," Kenneth said, munching on popcorn. "Two weeks and ten planets with five different languages and I have to write a report about it." He rolled his eyes.

"How about instead of saying it's a report, think of it like you're telling a story. Later on, when you grow up and have kids of your own, you'd remember sharing moments like this." Keith gazed at his son. Kenneth was a spitting image of him when he was his age, except that his son has brilliant blue eyes.

Sitting in companionable silence, father and son sat wordlessly star-gazing as their ship sped across the black vastness of space.

After a few minutes, Kenneth quietly asked, "Dad, how about sharing me your story...of...how you met mom."

"You miss your mom, don't you?"

Staring blankly at his bucket of popcorn, which was nearly half-empty, Kenneth simply nodded.

"Hmm…let me see, where do I start…" Keith thought for a moment as he scratched his jaw.

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith Kogane was quietly enjoying his espresso when someone behind the couch clapped his shoulder.

"How was your final exam this morning?" Lance asked, bounding over the L-shaped couch.

Hunk approached him with his arms crossed.

"Fine," Keith replied tonelessly and then sipped his coffee.

"That shooting match you had this morning," Hunk began, "Neither one of you could win the match, because neither one of you never missed."

Lance snapped his fingers. "Dang, I missed an epic showdown. I had an exam in galactic political science. So, who won?"

Just then, someone strode into the student lounge. Keith choked on his coffee. _She's gorgeous as always_. His eyes narrowed, staring at the girl in a snug pink tee shirt, grey cargo pants and steel-cap black boots. She stopped in front of the blank bulletin board. "Who do you think won, Lance?"

"What is it with you two? Ever since our first year in GA Academy, you've been toe-to-toe with blonde bombshell. She had aced everything you had aced. It's like tennis for the two of you: game, set and match." Leaning back on the couch, Lance placed his arms over his head. He glanced how Keith stared at his academic rival. Lance raised his brow; he was suddenly curious to try a different tactic. "Or is it, game, set, and love match? Damn, look at the curves on that chick. If she wasn't too perfect like Crankypants here, and equally ruthless on judo and GPAs, I could've dated her."

"You're not her type." Keith said without even looking at Lance. His eyes locked on the flawless figure in pink that patiently stood near the row of bulletin boards.

Without any warning, someone from the GA Academy's office arrived, tacking a printed paper on the blank board.

Keith stood up and walked towards the growing crowd.

"What's eating him?" Lance asked.

"Keith lost to her at this morning's shooting match." Hunk replied as he sat, taking Keith's place on the couch.

"So, that's three straight wins for her, and two wins for our boy. Pay up, big guy." Lance chuckled, stretching out his palm.

Hunk dug deep in his pocket, then handed Lance a couple of bills. "I can't believe you betted against your best friend." His eyes drifted towards Keith who edged his way to see the tacked list on the student board.

Keith glanced briefly at the list, pivoted, and searched for the girl in pink tee. Seeing that she was leaving the student lounge, he pushed his way through the throng of fellow students. "Hey, wait up," he hollered.

She froze in her tracks, hearing his voice. In the crowded and noisy student lounge, her ears easily picked up the distinct timbre of his voice. Her heart slammed in her throat. Why him? What's with Keith Kogane, always challenging and fighting her every move to beat her for top spot? She didn't turn around.

Keith faced her and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Allura."

She stared at his extended hand, and then dragged her eyes to his face. _Was he…smiling? Why is he even smiling? _Surprised, she hesitantly shook his hand. "Thank you. Though the margin between your final GPA and mine was a mere point zero five."

"Still, you beat me and ranked first. At the end, you won," Keith replied, smiling.

Letting go of his hand, she knotted her brows. If he only knew how many hours she burned just studying for the final exams. And here he was, standing all too relaxed for her liking, when she barely saw him studying at all. "I deserve it. I studied well."

"Good for you. So, you're going to the graduation party tonight?"

"I don't know," Allura rubbed her arm, avoiding his gaze.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," he coaxed.

She merely shrugged. "I have stuff to do." She waved him off dismissively and walked away, leaving him standing, staring after her.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

A pinch and punch for the first day of February! And welcome to month of love hearts! To kickstart Valentine month, here's a delish KA chapter with rating T ( with sexual innuendos and KA hot kisses).

Thankyou for reviews, and just want to share, I haven't seen a single episode of the sitcom 'How I Met Your Mother' (only read the synopsis on wikipedia). Thus, this fanfic (and its title) is not in any way related to the sitcom. And like all my other fanfics, this is absolutely HEA. (cubbie write a non-HEA? never ever ever never ever never! LOL)

And adding disclaimer clause that World Events Productions (WEP) owns Voltron and Voltron Force.

This chapter is dedicated to birthday girl KA fanfic writer Limetwist. Happy Birthday Amy! Cheers, mate!

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

The music was too loud, the dance floor was too crowded, and most of his batchmates were too drunk. Climbing up the stairs, Keith decided to take refuge on the rooftop, where hopefully there would be a breeze tonight. Summer was definitely here.

_I wonder if she's up there._

And sure enough, Keith saw her sitting down on the ridge of the tiled roof; her golden hair unbound, like her pale blue dress, gently swaying in the starry night. He was so relieved he had found her. He waved at her. "Hey, fancy meeting you up here. Mind if I join you?" _Please say yes..._

Allura dragged her gaze to Keith, shrugged, and then stared back at the shimmering stars.

He scaled the sloping tiled roof. "I saw you earlier, but you disappeared."

"Too hot, too crowded. I'm not a party person," she said flatly.

"Me neither." Keith sat beside her. This was the closest he'd ever been with her without any wall of rivalry between them.

They sat a few minutes in silence, not really talking, but acutely aware of each other's presence.

"I just realised I will miss competing with you," Allura quietly admitted. Her eyes flitted to gaze at him; a small smile tugging her lips.

Keith smiled back, "Me too. By the way, what do you plan to do after graduation?"

"I want to be a pilot, travel to the farthest galaxy, and never come back."

"How about your family?" Keith's dark chocolate eyes swept her perfect profìle and her graceful neck.

"I have no family except my aunt. My parents died when I was eleven. They died when a car bomb blew up outside their small offìce, killing everyone in their three-storey building."

"I'm sorry," Keith said quietly, his tone sincere.

She nodded. Without hesitation, Allura slid lower on to the tiles, practically lying down on the gently sloped roof.

Keith followed suit, stretching his arms above his head.

"How about you, what are your plans after graduation?" she asked, her eyes continued to gaze at the brilliant night sky.

"Same as yours," he replied.

She glanced, raising her brow. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I love flying too. Besides, I don't want to miss our friendly competition." He grinned.

"For sure." She grinned back. She shifted to her side, facing him. "You know, this is the longest and friendliest conversation we've ever had."

Mirroring her move, he turned to face her and rested his head in his hand. "I believe you're right."

"So, who's attending your graduation?" she asked.

"No one. Everyone's off planet and couldn't be bothered to travel. Besides, I like it here. I can be myself..." His voice trailed off. Keith then leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. Staring blankly into space, he realised he had the best four years of his life. Why did it feel things were about to change?

Allura hummed. With her back now flat on the tiled roof, she quietly spoke, "By the way, thanks for asking me to attend tonight. I wasn't really going to go." Her blue eyes flitted towards Keith, she hesitated for a moment, then added, "I'm…I'm glad you're here." She really didn't have her own group of friends. She was too busy studying very hard so she could beat Keith Kogane for the top spot.

Before Keith could answer her, his tummy let out a loud growl. He flushed beet red and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck."Ah, hungry?"

Allura's eyes narrowed.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Wow, I can't believe you cooked this," Keith said with gusto between large mouthfuls, devouring Allura's freshly-cooked pasta dish.

"I can't believe you didn't cook for four years." Placing her hand on her hip, she arched her brow and stared at him. Seeing her rival and competitor, sitting in her own flat, enjoying her cooking was…something she never expected.

"I forgot that today was the last day of classes. I didn't expect everything else in campus would close early," he replied between swallows. "This is really good, Allura. Who would've guessed the blonde bombshell could cook."

Both her brows shot up, her voice an octave higher. "Blonde bombshell? Wh-who said…and what—"

"—What? You didn't know your campus nickname?" He choked, interrupting her imminent tirade, _Damn slip of the tongue._ Keith reminded himself to throttle Lance later.

Within a heartbeat, Allura lurched forward, invading his personal space. "This is the very reason why I wanted to beat you, Keith Kogane. Men like you only think skin deep. I...I could strangle you right now." She growled.

She was so close, he could feel her warmth. He inhaled her sweet, subtle floral fragrance.

_So close…close enough to kiss her_.

"Did you know you still look beautiful even when you're angry?" He looked at her dreamily. Somehow, he was happy and content at this very moment. _What was that saying?_ 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. This apparently rang true for Keith.

Allura gave him a shocked look; she stepped backwards. She never thought herself as someone beautiful. She thought she was too tall, too introverted and socially inept. Nobody complimented her before. Heck, nobody dared to approach her throughout her stay in GA Academy. Only Keith Kogane was brave, strong, and intelligent enough to challenge her in every academic subject. And she still couldn't believe Mr Competitive Crankypants was in her apartment, complimenting her. "This is not the kind of conversation we've had all these years. We were arguing…you constantly riled me up—"

Keith raised his fìnger, interrupting her. "—You were always angry and upset with me. I never intentionally riled you up." He wiped his plate with a slice of ciabatta bread then plopped the piece of bread in his mouth.

"Whatever." Dropping on the chair in front of him, Allura slumped forward, rested her elbow on her tiny dinner-table-for-two, her hand under her chin. Annoyed. Defeated. Confused. _I give up._ _What's with this guy? Is he for real?_

"How about I make it up to you. I will not only wash your dishes tonight..." Keith stood up, gathered their dirty dishes and walked towards the sink. "Tomorrow after graduation, since both of us have no family or guests to see us receive our awards, let's go out for dinner."

She shifted in her chair to face him. "Are you asking me on a date?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "What are you up to, Keith Kogane?" _The hottest man I've ever met is asking me on a date? _ Her heart skipped a beat.

He turned to face her and leaned against the kitchen sink. "Why, yes. Yes, I am asking you to be my date. And I should've asked you long ago." _You're not only intelligent, brilliant, and gorgeous; I've fallen in love with you._ He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Allura Raimon, will you dance with me?"

"Dance? Are you insane? We don't even have any music," she argued, grimacing.

He took her hands and pulled her up to her feet. "I invited you to a dance party and somehow you ended up cooking dinner instead. I owe you a dance," he said smoothly, gathering her in his arms.

"I…I don't know what to say to you," she stammered. She normally didn't stammer, but in Keith's presence, she was clumsy; her confìdence in tatters. She felt his arm around her waist, his hand rested on her back.

Keith expertly held her, humming to some melody held in a three-beat structure. He moved so smoothly around her tiny living space, Allura didn't have to think what her feet were doing.

"Are we seriously doing the waltz? This is weird. This is _not_ the Keith Kogane I knew on campus. Wait…how and why do you know how to dance?" Her heart slammed in her throat. Keith was holding her. She could feel his warm hand on her waist; heat penetrating through her pale blue dress. She suddenly felt lightheaded and suprisingly giddy.

"I'm having the time of my life, milady." He leaned forward and whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, "Breathe, Allura. Just enjoy the moment." He straightened his back and continued to hold her. "And my own mother had taught all her sons to dance the waltz," he explained.

As Allura's eyes met his dark chocolate ones, her pulse quickened. With their eyes locked, she felt a jolt of connection. For four years, she competed with Keith with almost everything: from drills, flight simulations, and practical exams; she had always viewed him from the other side of the fence. And now—

"You smell so sweet," he said, smiling. Her scent was intoxicating, especially when they used to spar and beat each other up during hand-to-hand combat practice and practical exams.

Allura stiffened, and then muttered in a slightly grumbling tone, "You told me that in judo class and I lost to you that day."

"I was just saying the truth. I didn't mean to unnerve you," he said bashfully. As their bodies locked together, Keith thought she fìt so perfectly in his arms.

He danced with such admirable grace, Allura felt like she was being swept off her feet by some fairytale prince. Blinking her thoughts back to the present, Allura replied with slight annoyance, "I thought you said it deliberately. I lost my concentration and I hated you for it." She pouted, pursing her lips.

Despite their rivalry, it had dawned on Allura that Keith had never said a single mean word to her, and he had always been respectful of her. Life appeared constant for her for four years and Keith had been a part of those four years of her life. Now that their classes and exams were over, Allura wondered what was next for them. "Ah, Mr Kogane, you're forgetting something. With all your suave steps there are dishes that need to be done," she said coyly.

"One last twirl and one fìnal dip, milady." Keith effortlessly twirled her and flawlessly executed the last dance step. Within a blink of an eye, he picked her up in his arms.

"Hey! What gives?" She squeaked.

Keith scooped Allura in his arms and gently settled her down on her two-seater sofa. "Relax and put your feet up." He placed her legs on to the coffee table.

"I don't do relax." She gulped a breath.

"Really? You should." He winked at her, then walked back to the kitchen and began washing the dishes.

Allura leaned forward and looked at the man that stood in her tiny kitchen. She couldn't help herself; she raked her eyes from his broad shoulders, his muscled back, down to his lean waist, and tight ass. Swallowing hard, she shook her head, clearing her luscious fog. "For someone who doesn't cock...er...cook you seemed comfortable in the kitchen." She slapped her palm on her forehead. _Damn Freudian slip._

"Someone else cooks. I normally just wash dishes," he said aloud without looking at her.

"Who cooks?"

"Mostly Hunk. Lance shops for ingredients; Pidge loves chopping and mincing. Sven, he sets the table, replenishes the pantry, inventory stuff."

"Those are your friends?"

"Yes, and I would trust them with my life."

"I see. You're lucky you have…friends." Allura leaned back and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome to hang out with us, but since we're graduating tomorrow…" Keith shrugged, and then wiped his hands on nearby hand towel. "There, milady. Done. Your kitchen's sparkling clean."

She snapped her eyes open and sat upright. "That was quick."

"Those were dishes just for two. I'm used to washing dishes for a group of fìve hungry men," he laughed, plopping beside her on the two-seater sofa. "So, what do you do to relax after school?"

"I don't...I…" She couldn't tell him that relaxing wasn't in her vocabulary and that she was too busy studying.

"Game consoles? Cable TV?"

She shook her head.

Keith gave a sweeping glance of her tiny studio apartment_. Neat. Tidy. Too organised. _He thought for a moment. Then, snapping his fìngers, he tapped her shoulder. "May I?"

"What?" she asked, sounding confused. Next thing she knew, he turned her halfway; her back was towards him. Keith began massaging her tight shoulders.

What felt an eternity for Allura, she eventually relaxed in his touch. She felt his fìngers moving up and down her spine; his thumbs applying gentle pressure on the back of her neck. She fìnally felt her shoulder muscles relax, the tight knots loosening. Slowly, her eyes drooped and she made a small, pleasant purr.

"Better?"

"That. Feels. So. Good. I am so going to melt right now. Where have you been all my life?" she said jokingly.

"Beside you. Patiently waiting for you to notice me, not as a threat or rival," Keith said quietly, his voice low and deep, "But as someone who admired and loved you all these years."

His reply surprised Allura. He sounded solemn, sincere even. Turning, she looked at him. "Keith…I…I don't deserve this…your kindness…" _your love and admiration…_

"Nonsense." Keith held her gaze, his hand continued to massage her fìngers.

Allura's thoughts were in chaos. She had felt her tummy flutter each time she and Keith competed, and she had thought it was due to the thrill of competition. But now, her tummy still fluttered, and she was still a nervous wreck beside him. His fìngers were strong and warm. His touch soothing, leaving goose bumps on her skin. This was Keith Kogane, the most amazing man she had ever met and he was here with her, taking care of her.

_Breathe…Allura…Breathe—_

"Allura, are you alright?" Keith asked; his voice hoarse.

She blinked. Breaking her momentary reverie, Allura attempted to regain her focus. "Keith, would it be okay to ask you a favour? Since today was our last day as students…" Blushing profusely and averting her gaze, she hesitated for a moment. "Promise me you won't get angry, okay?"

"Why would I get angry?"

_Here goes. _Allura puffed out a breath."I've never kissed anyone. I mean…I've never been kissed…what I'm saying is…" She faltered and stumbled with her words. _This is so embarrassing._

Keith stopped massaging her hand but still entwined her fìngers with his. "Allura, I'd be honoured to be your fìrst." _And your only one._ His body instantly hardened. _Never been kissed before? Is she serious?_ Keith couldn't believe that here he was, beside the classmate he admired all these years, the woman of his dreams.

Gently tilting her chin, he gazed in her bright blue eyes. Slowly leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and pliant.

_Slow…do this…slow…_

Keith felt Allura was curious, interested. He rubbed the corners of her lips with his and gently sucked her lower lip. He then felt her slowly relaxed.

She had never been kissed before. Allura wasn't sure what to do. She eventually followed his lead, mimicking his movements. There was tenderness, respect, and gentleness in his kiss.

His lips were warm and he smelled of clean soap with a hint of coffee. She felt his tongue gently coaxing…teasing. Hesitantly, she parted her lips, his tongue touched hers; she could taste him.

Moaning, she splayed her hands on his hard chest. All common sense from her organised brain obliterated. She remembered last year, she saw a glimpse of Keith after soccer practice; he had his shirt off, his sun-kissed, tanned body on display. She wanted to run her hands on his hard abs back then, just as she wanted to smooth her palms on the hard ridges of his abs right this very moment.

She felt his kiss deepened, inviting her to delve into something…more. She moaned her reply, her hands suddenly having a mind of their own. "Keith," she whispered against his lips.

Breaking their kiss, Keith was breathing hard. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. He then cupped her face and he gazed at her flushed face. "I waited so long for you, Allura."

All heavens above, she was delicious. He kissed her again, as if starved for her. He dragged his lips to her cheek and jaw then nibbled her neck. He wanted more, he wanted to devour and taste her _everywhere_.

Tilting her head for better access, Allura lost herself in his hot kisses and roaming hands. And there was that delicious electric jolt pulsing between her legs.

Allura had complete control over her emotions for four years. Nothing else mattered except her grades, her fìnal GPA, and reaching top place. But now that she had reached her goal, her victory seemed empty. Keith changed all that tonight. He was with her now, in her own flat. And he's so hot, damn too good-looking, and he just confessed how he felt about her.

Panting, Keith stopped abruptly. "Allura, I'm going too fast." He held her at arms length. She was entrancing, utterly gorgeous with her warm red cheeks and full, lush lips.

Allura gulped a breath as her heart slammed in her throat; her pulse pounding straight to her ears. "Are you backing down on a challenge? I'd never thought you'd be afraid of a girl," she teased, peering under her lashes.

"You have no idea the power you have over me, do you?" he asked, his voice gruff. Thumbing her lower lip, he let out a low groan.

Letting go of Allura, Keith stood up and strode towards her tiny kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and began fìlling them with water from the tap. He needed to separate himself for a moment, before his need for her overwhelmed them both.

Allura tried to calm her breathing. She had never thought her body could respond this way to Keith's kisses. And she wanted more.

What seemed forever, Allura walked to Keith, closing the gap between them. She pressed her chest to his muscled back. "Keith, I trust you, and I want…I want it to be you…I want you to be my fìrst," she spoke quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

Without turning, he held her hands. "You don't know what you're asking, Allura."

"I do, Keith. I want it to be you," she said softly.

_You, and only you...no one else._

"All these years, I wanted only you," Keith said.

He pivoted, and then kissed her. When he deepened his kiss, images flashed in his head: of fìve lions roaring, beautiful children dancing, and a giant robot blasting into space.

**xoxoxoxo**

It was nearly dawn when Keith walked back to his dormitory. He couldn't wait for the graduation ceremony later in the morning. He would be with Allura again. He did promise he would meet her backstage as they have speaking roles during the ceremony. Smiling to himself, he was rather pleased how things turned out for both of them last night.

As he turned around the corner, he saw several GA military personnel in heavy battle armour waiting outside his building with a convoy of heavily-armoured vehicles.

One of the soldiers approached him. "Keith Kogane?"

"Yes?"

The soldier walked towards the heavily-armoured limousine, and opened the door.

Keith peered and saw an elderly individual beckoning him. His eyes widened. "Sky Marshal Graham."

"Keith, we tried to reach you half an hour ago. I'll give you ten minutes to grab your belongings. We need to bring you to a secure location. The entire Arusian Royal Family had been killed. You're the only one left."

Keith froze. Time seemed to stand still. He couldn't breathe. His entire family was dead? "It can't be. There must be some mistake. How could that be even possible?"

"We verifìed the reports. No mistake. The incident happened several hours ago." Graham's tone pained, urgent.

Keith raked both his hands through his hair. It felt too surreal, like some bad horror movie and he needed to shake himself awake. His pupils dilated, his brain trying to comprehend what Graham told him. "My entire family…dead? Mom, Dad, and both my brothers…" his voice barely audible.

_What happens now? What about my plans to have a career in the GA military? And how about Allura? We made plans after graduation and we're moving in together tomorrow..._

Keith clenched his fìsts, his brows creased tightly. _This changes everything._ He had to think of something fast. Squaring his shoulders, Keith decided to use a tone he had never used all these four years. With the death of his entire family, including his two older brothers, the burden of the crown fell on him. As the new Crown Prince of Arus, he knew he could negotiate anything he wanted. "I'll go with you, Marshal, but with one condition. It's concerning your top graduate Allura Raimon. There is something you should know."

Sky Marshal Graham nodded. He was willing to give anything to the future king of Arus, just to have him agree to move him to a secure and safe location.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Thankyou for reviews. Everything's opposite in this unique 'Royal Twist' KAEX Challenge, including personalities based from both 80s Voltron episodes and fanon: Allura can cook when in normal canon/fanon she doesn't/can't cook; Keith's not vain and doesn't realise he's good looking. In this Royal Twist challenge, Allura would have this trait.

And we continue with this royally twisted little story (maximum six chapters)

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

[ Two years later ]

In her crisp officer uniform, Commander Allura Raimon walked across the hallowed halls of the Galaxy Alliance's headquarters. She was now a hardened soldier, stoic and unflinching.

Allura was not only a highly decorated offìcer; she was one of the youngest space explorers who had been given a team to command. Under her leadership, she led a special operations group, comprising mostly women of her calibre, assigned to unusual, high-level, covert and black ops rescue missions.

She and her team even underwent several months of intensive training, learning the latest tradecraft, the languages of high-risk planets, and piloting –including troubleshooting–all kinds of spacecraft.

Her team's recent two special ops missions were so successful, they were given commendations, awarded medals, and extra shore leave with access to exclusive R-and-R venues.

She was in a middle of a holiday when she was recalled to urgently report back to Galaxy Alliance, not to her commanding officer, but directly to Sky Marshal Graham himself.

Reaching the Sky Marshal's offìce, she was immediately ushered inside.

"Ah, Commander Raimon, please take a seat." Marshal Graham nodded at his staff to promptly shut the door. "What I am about to tell you must not leave this room, is that clear? You are here because you were highly recommended for this mission, especially after saving President Omnia and the royals of Pollux from abduction.

The stability of the Galaxy Alliance depends on this crucial mission I am about to give you." Graham activated a holo- force fìeld, with a digitised voice confìming that the room was absolutely secure.

"You are not only one of our best graduates, the special ops training you had, also helped prepare you for the mission I am about to entrust you. This new assignment would top all your missions and you need to do this one alone." A holo-screen appeared in front of Graham. He pushed forward a holo-file towards Allura. "There had been an assassination attempt to the ruling monarch of one of GA's member-planets. This is Arus, and this is the Crown Prince, the last living heir to the royal throne. Arus is an important strategic ally of the Galaxy Alliance. Unfortunately, the information about his planet may be outdated as we only have recently got communications back online after two years since the entire royal family was killed. It took a year for the new Crown Prince of Arus to bring back peace and order to his planet.

This mission is unlike your other missions, this one appears…indefìnite. Until you could completely ascertain that the threat to His Highness had been removed, then consider your mission completed. Are we clear, Commander?"

"Yes, sir." Allura glanced at the file and swallowed hard.

"Good. I want you to depart for Arus first thing tomorrow morning. You need to head to one of our top-secret military bases. They will give you one of our newest space jets that come with its own jump hoop. There is a receiving jump hoop in the planet's capital city of Altea. The crown prince himself will be expecting you. Good luck, Commander Raimon."

Without giving any indication of emotion, she gave a crisp salute. "Thank you, sir."

The Sky Marshal returned her salute, and deactivated the holo-force fìeld.

As soon as she stepped out of Graham's offìce, Allura's eyes shimmered for a moment, and then firmly placing her mask of command, the trace of glimmer was gone. However, deep inside her, her heart was beating fast, her thoughts were about to explode.

When she got home, Allura went straight to her bedroom and stripped off her uniform . She stepped into the shower stall, and the moment the arctic water pounded her body, Allura broke down and cried.

_I found him. I f__i__nally found him. _

xoxoxoxo

There had been visions.

And his father's spirit had spoken to Coran about a sixth pilot.

Running his hand through his hair, he couldn't understand why they needed a sixth pilot when they needed only five. They were told of an ancient story that when the time was nigh, a mighty robot shall arise from Arus. The legend had said five robot lions would come out from their dens. And Keith already had recruited his team. He was adamant he didn't need a sixth pilot.

Until one day, the unexpected happened. When Keith thought he had already secured his planet, Drule sleeper agents ambushed his supply convoy, severely injuring him.

Coran immediately sent word to Sky Marshal Graham, and the message was brief: Assassination attempt on the Crown Prince's life.

Keith knew straightaway. _She's on her way._

Pacing on the designated waiting area on the tarmac, Keith dreamt of this day. _She will come to you. She would protect the heir of Arus, _said the visions.

He had never forgotten her. He dreamt of her constantly. In his dreams, she was frantically looking for him. He wanted to apologise about his sudden disappearance. He wanted to contact her, but he had been fìghting a war; and that communications with Galaxy Alliance was non-existent, until recently.

Recalling the details he read from the file that Graham sent, he remembered reading that Allura was still single. A twinge of hope flared in his heart.

Most especially, Keith wanted to tell Allura how much he still loved her.

After minutes of waiting, Keith saw her spacecraft landed on the runway, taxied on to the tarmac, and stopped several metres in front of him. When Keith saw her descend from her small space jet, his breath stilled.

She was wearing a form-fìtting black uniform; her hair pulled back in a tight braid. she looked leaner, more beautiful even. With delectable curves at the right places, Allura matured into a gorgeous woman.

_My woman. My Allura. _

However, when Keith looked at her, he saw no sign of any emotion in Allura's beautiful blue eyes. Did she still remember him? What was that stoic facade she held? As he continued to stare at her, he saw a brief spark of recognition. She remembered him. But when she blinked, the bright shimmer in her eyes receded, hidden behind a tightly held mask. A strong, capable twenty-two year-old commander impassively stared back at him. Assessing her as she walked towards him, there was strength in her demeanour.

xoxoxoxo

For Allura, seeing Keith patiently waiting for her, seemed surreal. He was alive and in the flesh. His hair was longer, and he looked more handsome. By all that was holy, Keith Kogane, at twenty-three, was one hot-as-hell, sexy-as-sin royal prince. She didn't know whether to hug him or throttle him hard.

After the last time they met, Allura spent weeks trying to find Keith and contact him. His friends didn't know where he was, and the Academy's registrar even denied his existence. They even showed her there was no Keith Kogane in their student registry. _Like he was deliberately wiped out from the GA's database. _

For the past two years, Keith had plagued her dreams, where he'd constantly called out to her.

During Allura's difficult days, she had daydreamed of spending the rest of her life with the man who stole her heart.

For now, Allura stared at him impassively.

xoxoxoxoxo

Keith approached her with eager strides; he wanted to hold her in his arms, only to be stopped by her outstretched hand.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness." Allura dropped her large duffle bag on the concrete tarmac.

Keith met her handshake, surprised there was no emotion in her voice. "I hope your flight went well through hyperspace."

"It was uneventful. I would like to go straight to the point. I was sent here to protect you, Your Royal Highness," she said. She watched Keith pick up her duffle bag, motioning her towards the awaiting hover-car.

She glanced around, perplexed. Where was his security detail? "I would need to speak with your head of security."

Placing her military duffle bag at the back seat of the hover car, Keith replied, "I don't have one. I have a strategist who also is my family's royal advisor." He opened the passenger side door for her. "Whatever pre-conceived ideas you have about royalty, just drop it, Allura. And just call me, Keith. You used to call me just by my name." Keith said, smiling. He settled on the driver's seat and started the hover car.

Allura blinked, sat on the passenger seat, and stared at him as he began driving. His smile disarmed her, just like he did during their years together on Earth. She wanted to ask him a million questions, but all were suddenly forgotten with his handsome profìle, his wind-swept hair, broad shoulders and—

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was, or where I was for two years," Keith began, breaking her thoughts. "No one on Earth knew my background except Graham. My heritage didn't matter on Earth. It wasn't important, I wasn't even intended to inherit the crown, let alone rule a planet. I was third in line. My two older brothers were already heir and the spare. That's why my parents let me attend the GA Academy," he explained as he continued to drive the hover-car towards an uphill climb.

_What? He could hear my thoughts now? _Allura arched her brow. Staring at him, she noticed there were scars on his forehead, hidden under his unruly, shoulder-length hair. His hands too showed evidence of scarring, as he held the steering wheel. Shaking her head, she replied, "You just suddenly disappeared. No one knew where you were, even your friends didn't know."

"That morning after I left your apartment, Sky Marshal Graham himself whisked me away to a secure location, until they found a way to send me to Arus. When I got home, my planet was in chaos, and we fought hard for a year and eventually succeeded to push the invaders away," he replied quietly. Keith tried to push the dark memories of his fìrst year back home. His constant thoughts of Allura kept him sane.

They sat quietly as the car sped, until a large, imposing castle with white gleaming facade was within view.

"We're now in the process of slowly rebuilding the planet and communications were recently back online. We're steadily working on minimal staff at the castle right now." Keith raised a finger in the air. "I constantly kept insisting that things are different now. Though, I must warn you, there are staff members that still insist all that pomp and circumstance." Keith rolled his eyes and smirked. He hated all the frumpy, pretentious crap of royal court.

"A prince of a planet, who lives in a shiny, white castle with a moat and drawbridge. Seriously?" Allura narrowed her eyes. _What era are we living in? Why do I feel I'm in lala-land__? _

"I love your sense of humour, Commander. There is hope for you yet." Keith laughed as he stopped the hover-car at the castle's doorsteps. "Ah, here's the welcoming party."

"Your Royal Highness, you were not supposed to drive on your own," A high-pitched, shrilled voice spoke, which sounded too pompous for Allura's taste.

"Now, Lady Hys. I just picked up our new chief of security. Surely, I would be safe in her capable hands." Keith winked at Allura.

"The Galaxy Alliance sent a woman to protect His Highness? Is this a joke? What and where the universe had gone to? Are we in an upside down world?" The woman in poufy, white uniform sputtered as Allura alighted from the hover-vehicle.

Allura's eyes widened. She was taken aback by the backward ideals that the woman held.

"That is enough, Lady Hys. I would appreciate it if you would show full respect to my protector." All humour escaped Keith's clipped tone. Keith glanced at Allura apologetically. _See what I have to deal with? _ Then, facing the two elderly individuals, Keith said with a formal tone, "Lady Hys and Advisor Coran, I would like you to meet Commander Allura Raimon, she's GA top graduate, their best soldier, and their most brilliant special ops commander. Allura, meet the Castle of Lions' Head of the Household and my Strategist."

Allura shook hands with them, then promptly grabbed Coran's attention and began her queries about the castle's defences.

Coran gestured to Allura to walk with him. "We can continue this discussion on our way to Castle Control."

Keith turned to Lady Hys, "Please have a room prepared for Allura, the one adjoining mine." When he saw that she was about to throw a retort, Keith raised his hand, "Safety protocols, Nanny. End of discussion." He slung Allura's duffle bag and walked inside the castle, leaving his shocked household staff behind.

Lady Hys stood frozen; her mouth hung agape in astonishment. Shaking her stupor, she pulled her sleeves up and marched back inside the castle.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Happy Monday from Melbourne, Australia, and here's the next chapter of this royally twisted tale of upside down story from Down Under :D

Inspiration of this chapter was from Cheetoy's Royal Twist fanart reply 'Out in the Meadows' (listed on keithandallura-dot-wordpress-dot-com /kaex-challenge/

Thanks Cheetoy for your blessing *blows kisses*

Herewith is ...

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

[Four weeks later]

"And these are for approvals from the Northern Province; it's about their request for additional funding for the Chozzerai Dam they're building," Coran stood behind Keith, pointing on the dotted line where the prince needed to sign.

Keith, who was still buried in paperwork, heard Allura enter his offìce. Without lifting his head nor glancing at her, he spoke, "I'll be done in two minutes."

Allura stood in attention a few feet away from Keith's massive obsidian desk in complete battle armour. "Your security detail is ready, Your Highness." Patiently waiting for the royal prince to fìnish his paperwork, she raised a holo-screen from her gauntlet device, reviewing the route and the guard positions.

Keith blew a breath as he placed his pen down. "I'm done, Coran." He lifted his head, his eyes widened as he stared at Allura. "Are you seriously going to wear full battle armour at a kindergarten and playground inaugural opening?"

"I'm heading today's security detail with five more—"

"You misunderstood, Commander. I wanted you to go with me as my guest." Keith gave an amused smile.

"Excuse me?" Allura creased her brows, confused.

"It's just you and me. Lose the body armour—"

"What?" Allura interrupted.

"—Or no security. At. All." Keith leaned back from his chair and crossed his arms, waiting for Allura to capitulate.

Irritated, Allura puffed out a breath. "Fine."

"Definitely no battle armour, and pull your hair down." Keith stood up from behind his desk, and grabbed his red jacket. "And change your clothes. Wear a dress or something pink." He wore his slightly casual dress jacket over his crisp, white linen shirt.

"When did you become an expert on ladies' fashion?" Allura grumbled. Pivoting, she stomped towards the doorway.

xoxoxoxo

After the inauguration, driving back to the castle, Keith glanced at Allura, "See? That wasn't so bad."

"I guess," Allura replied surly, scratching her forearm. She felt naked without the thirty pounds of body armour. However, the royal prince didn't need to know there were knives and blades hidden in her boots and bodice.

The last time she wore her favourite pink tee was the two days before her graduation from the Academy; It was the day Keith persuaded her to attend the graduation party. Why the hell did she even pack this pink tee that was now too small on her chest? It was too snug, tightly clinging to her breasts. She couldn't believe that after giving—

"So, how many dates and proposals did you get back there?" Keith teased, breaking her wandering thoughts. This was the fìrst time he had seen her without the tight braid she had since she arrived on his planet.

Allura cracked her knuckles. There were at least five men who asked her for a date and a few marriage proposals. "It doesn't mean that when I'm wearing pink, I can't break their necks."

"Uh-huh." Keith chuckled. He remembered how he loved that pink tee shirt on her. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was now that her body matured in a matter of two years. Allura was breathtakingly beautiful. _And she doesn't even know it. _

"How about you, how many women swooned over you?" Allura asked; her unbound hair flying in the mid-morning air as Keith drove his favourite red convertible hover-car.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." His eyes flickered briefly at her. Even when Allura stood beside him, few women stared at him with flirtatious glances. But he never stopped looking at Allura.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Ask me how many hard stares I got from the pretty eligible women that vied for your attention?" Allura taunted.

Keith didn't reply, his eyes focused on the fork on the road. He turned left and headed uphill.

"Hey! No detours. Detour is not part of the plan." Allura balked.

"I just want to show you something." Keith stopped in the middle of a grassy field; the Castle of Lions loomed behind them. Ahead was a beautiful panoramic view of the valley far below.

Keith got out of the car, walked to her side, and opened the door. "Milady." He swept his arm with handsome grace.

Allura stood up, and crossed her arms in annoyance. "This is not part of the itinerary."

Keith's gaze dropped to her pushed-up bosom, then tore his eyes to her pouting, lush lips. He gulped hard. He wanted to pull Allura in his arms and kiss her senseless. Shaking his head, he needed to step away for a moment from the tempting commander.

Sauntering a few feet from the hover-car, he plopped himself on the ground. He then looked over his shoulder and patted the patch of green beside him, motioning to Allura to join him. "Sit. C'mon, I won't bite."

Allura hitched her breath seeing his devastatingly handsome smile. Any common sense she had, flew with the cool, refreshing breeze. She let out a deflated sigh, slammed the car door, and stomped her way to Keith.

Glaring at down at him, she hesitated for a moment, and eventually sat beside him.

With his arms resting on his knees, Keith inhaled the fresh air. "I can fìnally enjoy days like this. This was my quiet spot when I was a kid, when I needed to get away from pressures of palace life." He moved closer, his powerful legs brushed against Allura's.

Keith gazed at the beauty beside him. In the morning sunshine, Allura was utterly gorgeous. Her fair skin complemented his tanned body. She was confìdent, intelligent, and had a hidden sensuality that he was eager to discover. He wanted to run his fìngers through her golden hair. Hell, he wanted to run his hands all over her body.

Allura's brilliant blue eyes flitted towards Keith, pausing on his face briefly before darting back to her surroundings. She was on protector mode, hyperaware with the current happenings around her. She could hear rustling of pine trees in the background; birds chirping and flying overhead. Looking up, fluffy clouds lazily floated above the pale blue sky. _Too picturesque. Too postcard-perfect. _ Was Keith safe this side of the castle's property? She mentally recalled this morning's radar perimeter sweep. It was part of morning protocol. Only when she assessed that Keith wasn't in any danger, she refocused her attention on him.

"Our nanny was also our governess and she was strict. But I got away most of the time because I was the youngest, and the third son. Arus already had an heir and a spare. That's why Lady Hys is forcing me to catch up with my royal protocol lessons. She had been constantly breathing down my neck since I got back two years ago."

"Oh, you poor, big baby." She leaned forward, and punched his arm.

He laughed, rubbing his bicep. "My mom used to go here too. Around the bend, behind the trees back there, mom had her kitchen garden for the castle. We always had fresh vegetables and herbs." Keith pointed at the row of tall, thick trees behind them.

"Your mom loved gardening?" she asked, blinking away from his pressing gaze. She distracted herself by brushing her fìngers on the small white flowers that grew around them.

"More like farming, really. Mom was a country lass and had a doctorate degree in agriculture. She had this idea about organic food production, sustainable farming. And that's how she met my dad. It was love at fìrst sight."

Allura froze, her heart slammed in her throat. "Hold on, are you telling me, your mother, the queen, was a commoner?"

Locking his dark chocolate eyes on her brilliant blues, he leaned closer. "Not even nobility."

"Oh." Allura absentmindedly gripped a patch of weeds beside her.

"Yes. Oh." Keith gently hooked his finger under her chin. "Allura, I never forgot you," he said, his eyes searching hers.

Her breath stilled, her heart skipped a beat. _I never forgot you either. _When she felt her cheeks warmed, she forced to avert her gaze. "I was busy with my fìrst mission." _Do I tell him? Is this the right time to tell him? _

"When we started rebuilding, Lady Hys insisted of inviting princesses from other planets. I kept turning her down flat." Keith traced his fìngers down her arms. He then interlaced his fìngers with hers. "She kept on insisting having those pompous balls my parents had before. I told them if they still wanted a monarchy, they have to do things my way."

Allura swallowed hard. Keith was so close, she could feel his warmth through his strong fìngers. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around him. "Keith, there's something you need to know."

"Allura, I read your fìle. If you only know how relieved I was when I found out that you're still single. I would like us to pick up where we left off." He tipped Allura's chin up, touched her cheek, and gently pressed a kiss on her lips.

Shocked, Allura's eyes widened. It took all her willpower not to pull Keith and deepen the kiss. She needed to keep her control. They were out in the open, and she should be surveying their surroundings for threats, not sitting in the middle of a lazy grass fìeld and being kissed by the man who already possessed her heart two years ago.

"Keith, I—" she whispered against his lips.

"Your Highness!"

They heard a faint shrill from behind them.

Allura broke their kiss, untwined her hand from his, and turned her head. She saw the castle's head-of-staff huffìng towards them. She gasped. "Where did she come from?"

When Allura glanced behind her, she inadvertedly brushed her breast on Keith's raised knee. He groaned inwardly at the accidental contact. He would give anything to spend more quiet moments with Allura. "Lady Hys and her impeccable timing," Keith muttered annoyingly. Sliding his mask of polished calmness, Keith casually rested his arm on his knee. "My mother's garden's just behind the trees. Lady Hys was probably there when we drove past," he said, his lips pulled in a thin, tight line.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Nanny sure does have the worst timing ever," Kenneth complained; a crease formed in his forehead.

Keith's lips formed a line, suppressing a grin. "Yes, Nanny had always had the worst timing."

"And then what happened? Did you get to kiss mom again after that?"

"No. Something happened to your mom after that."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Happy Hump Day from summer Down Under. Thankyou for reviews and follows.

Having fun with this fanfic. It's far different from anything i've written before. One more chapter before this crazy little fic ends.

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

[ One week later]

Allura stomped along the hallway, her heavy military boots echoing through the castle's titanium walls. _Who sets up a meeting this early? Seriously__?_ She huffed a breath before entering the meeting room. Stepping inside the door, she was surprised to see a well-laid breakfast table setting for two. "You called this a meeting?"

"You've been avoiding me this past week," Keith replied. He pulled a chair for Allura; he held his palm out wide, gesturing her to join him.

She hesitated for a few long moments. Then, tilting her chin up, she sauntered across the room, and sat. "I'm not sure what you're saying, Your Highness," she deadpanned, placing the cloth napkin on her lap.

Keith sat opposite her. He reached for the carafe, and fìlled both their cups with coffee. "Don't be coy with me. I haven't seen you for days, and you haven't been showing up for morning briefings."

"I promptly submitted all my reports." She lifted her cup, gently blowing over the dark, hot liquid.

"That's not the point, Allura." Keith exhaled loudly when he saw her lips formed a thin line. "It's Lady Hys, isn't it?"

Allura sat stiffly, unmoving.

"What did she say to you?" He stirred his coffee.

"What made you think this is about Lady Hys?" She picked up her fork and stabbed her breakfast sausage. _She told me that you're royalty and I'm __a __nobody. _

"You don't need to say anything. I already spoke to her this morning. Lady Hys needs to remember not to overstep her boundaries, and nobody bullies anyone in this castle, especially the people I care about," he said. Keith reached over, and gently covered her hand with his. "And most especially the person I love."

Allura stared at her breakfast plate, unable to look at the man in front of her.

He gently squeezed her hand. "I cleared my schedule this morning, and I want yours cleared as well. You and I need to—"

Without any warning, the castle's alarm system went off, blaring.

Keith and Allura leaped to their feet and bolted towards the doorway.

"We'll talk later," he said to her while they sprinted along the hallway.

Running, she glanced at him and wordlessly nodded. _Yes, we need to talk, I have so much to tell you._

When they reached the castle's control room, Allura stood beside the royal advisor. "What's happening, Coran?"

"It's a distress signal." Coran turned the dials of the console in front of him, trying to fine-tune the source of the message.

Allura pressed on the console controls and switched to the large screen visuals in front of them.

An elder spoke in an urgent and hurried voice. "Coran, we're under attack! It's one ship...looks like a slave ship and they're trying to capture our townspeople. Please hur—." The screen went blank.

Allura ordered Coran, "Send out three squads with three aircrafts, with full load out and everyone in full battle armour.I'm going with them." She pivoted and sprinted towards the armoury.

"Why didn't our early detection satellite pick up the slave ship? What are the Drules doing? There's an ongoing peace treaty!" Keith said angrily, as he ran along Allura.

Reaching the armoury, she suited up and wore her battle armour. "What are you doing?" Allura barked at Keith.

"Gearing up, what do you think I'm doing? I'm going with you." Keith replied without stopping as he continued to wear the full armour.

"No, you're not. You're staying in the Castle. You're the heir to the throne. If anything happens to you—" Allura argued.

"—Those are my people. It is my royal right to protect my people," Keith cut her off, protesting.

Allura glared at Keith, shoving him against a wall. "I would like to knock some sense to you." She palmed her comm. "Coran, His Highness shouldn't be allowed to join me on this mission."

"You two can't deny me this. I'm as good as Allura, if not better."

Allura growled at him. She was breathing heavily beneath her body armour; her control slipping. _I don't want to lose you. I won't lose you to them. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do. _ Punching the wall beside his shoulder, Allura let him go; she stomped across the hangar floor towards the awaiting troop carrier.

Keith ran after her and overtook the angry commander on the gangplank, blocking her way. "I defended my planet and survived. We know how to drive them out."

"Fine. But you follow my orders," she said through gritted teeth. Allura furiously pushed past him.

Grinning, Keith stood beside Allura as they stepped inside the troop carrier. There were at least twenty soldiers impatiently waiting for them. Finding vacant seats, they buckled their harnesses.

Allura activated her headset; she was in sync with two squad leaders on the other two aircrafts deployed ahead of them. With Arus' reigning monarch with them, Allura barked orders on the comm that their ship was now just back-up and mostly to protect the Arusian prince from being killed.

Keith narrowed his eyes at her as their aircraft noisily lifted off.

Fifteen minutes into the sky, Allura received an update from one of the squad leaders. Allura pulled Keith closer and shouted to his ear, "They already landed. They said it was a small slave ship and mostly robot soldiers. They secured the area. Ship destroyed and most of the robot soldiers went on self-destruct when they blew up the Drule ship."

Keith leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. "My people are safe. Any reports on the number of casualties?"

Allura tapped her headpiece. "They said they're still checking. We're landing in fīve minutes."

xoxoxo

Once they landed, the two offīcers updated Allura and Keith straightaway that there were no casualties, only minor injuries.

"Commander, permission to speak freely ma'am," one of the offìcers asked.

"Go ahead," Allura acquiesced.

"Something was not right, Commander, Your Highness. Like…the robot soldiers were looking for something."

Allura nodded and walked towards the burgeoning pile of broken Drule robot soldiers. She instructed the soldiers to fīnd an intact robot.

Once they found one, Allura grabbed her own special ops equipment and pulled a thin, metallic cable that was attached to a small handheld computer. She crouched on the ground and linked the cable to the robot's port. With an electric jolt, her device lit up, showing a series of computer codes written in Drule language.

Keith peered from her shoulder, "You read code or Drule?"

"Both," Allura replied without taking her eyes off the tiny screen. "Part of special ops training. But, thanks to advanced tech for special ops, and this gadget translates stuff faster."

"What does it say?"

"They were ordered to look for...something...a specifìc item, some kind of device?" Allura unplugged the wire and pocketed the device. She then ordered all the soldiers to do a perimeter sweep.

Carefully scanning for several minutes, Allura held her laser rifle as she panned her surroundings with electronic visual sensors. The town was still a disaster zone: buildings were destroyed, wreckage from military equipment and vehicles from both sides littered the streets. "Why this place?"

"This is the last battleground before we fìnally kicked out their arses off our planet." Keith replied. With a gloved hand, he picked up a metal scrap on the ground and threw it on the side of the path. "Clean-up is a slow process. There are mines and booby traps everywhere."

"I wonder what they were supposed to retrieve." Allura mused.

"It could be anything: flight recorder for ship data or downed probes, who knows." Keith shrugged. Then, something caught his eye, under a pile of rubble, something glinting in the sun and soft beeping sound. Peering through, his heart lurched. _This could be it! _He finally found the blasted device. Keith stepped forward. "Allura, look...there's—"

"Keith, wait! No! Stop!" Allura yelled, forcefully yanked Keith's shoulder from behind, pulling him backwards.

Without any warning, Allura heard a zapping, swooshing sound. She screamed in pain when metal spikes clamped her ankle, which easily pierced through her body armour. Then, a loud crackling sound emerged from the clamp, electrocuting her, knocking her unconscious. Her limp body landed on hard ground with a sickening thud.

"Allura!"

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Thankyou for all the reviews. This is the last chapter for my KAEX Challenge reply for 'Royal Twist'

Just to let you know I've added a twist to one of Voltron's supporting characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

[ Two days later ]

When Keith entered the medical viewing room, he palmed the speaker button and spoke to the bespectacled middle-aged woman in white coat on the other side of the viewing window. "How is she, Dr Gorma?"

The doctor bowed to the crown prince. "Your Highness, the medical regen process is complete. This is the first time we have used our technology with someone who is not Arusian."

"We're more alike than you think." Keith gave a knowing smile.

"Our medical database is limited to our quadrant, and she is the fìrst Earthling we've bio-scanned. Our fìndings showed that Earthlings and Arusians are surprisingly compatible. Though, it seems people from Earth have yet to evolve to harness their extra sensory ability." Dr Gorma raised a holo-screen and stared at Allura's bio-scan. Tapping her chin, Dr Gorma silently mused,_ I wonder if Commander Allura ha__d__ told His Highness?_ Perhaps she would ask her patient on a later time.

"People from Earth are rather…empirical. Generally, they haven't used the full capabilities of their 'sixth sense' though there are exceptions. Will she heal completely?" Keith asked.

"Her ankle, from bones, muscles, tissues, and veins are all fully regenerated. She is one hundred percent healed."

"Thank you, Dr Gorma. But why is she still unconscious?"

"It's the concussion she had. We have also applied the regen tech on the bruise on her head. It is just a matter of time until she awakens. We will move her to the ward in a few minutes."

"Move the Commander to the hospital's royal suite. I intend to watch over her until she wakes up," he ordered.

"It shall be done, Your Highness," she replied, bowing to the prince.

**xoxoxoxo**

Keith had been watching Allura for almost two days now. Dr Gorma reassured him that she will wake up in her own time; it would just be a matter of days. _Perhaps she __i__s catching up from lost sleep? _ He never left her side.

When Allura's sleep became restless, she stirred; her eyes began moving behind her eyelids.

"Please wake up, Allura." Keith held her hand, gently stroking her fingers and palm. He whispered to her how much he loved her, how important she was to him. He stood up, kissed her forehead, and then brushed his lips against hers.

Then, he heard her mumble incoherent words, her voice soft and gentle, almost cooing. He heard a name: a name that was distinctly not his.

Keith stiffened. A sharp pain gripped his heart. He then ran his hands through his hair. Was Allura being aloof because she loved someone else? Did she have a boyfriend or even a lover back on Earth? Did he read her wrong? Allura meant the world to him. He even dropped everything so he could be here for her. He wanted to be at her side the moment she wakes up.

_When will you wake up, Allura? l have so much to tell you...to ask you..._

Slowly letting out a breath, Keith reminded himself that he needed to be patient.

**xoxoxoxo**

Her mind screamed at her. _Tell him! You should've told him the day you arrived! Tell him already!_

She was in and out of consciousness. Why was she having a terrible headache? She felt so warm and cold at the same time. Was she dreaming? She tried to open her eyes, but she was too sleepy and her eyelids were too heavy.

In her dream, she remembered her first kiss. It was from Keith. She felt his warm lips on hers. Did he just kiss her now?

Allura wanted to tell him something important, but she couldn't remember what it was. Then she heard crying, somewhere far away.

She called out his name.

Whispering soothing words to him, _Please be okay, I__'m here __now, I__'m holding you. Please don't cry. I love you so much. _

_Protect the heir of Arus. _

She saw blurry images of messed-up black hair, and eyes that held the colour of dark chocolate. He looked worried, tired, and sad.

Her eyes hesitantly fluttered as she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. She then felt a comfortable weight on her hand. Finding her bearings, she tried to recall her last memory.

Arus. Keith. Prince. Bomb exploding at her clamped foot. _I just saved Keith from being killed!_

Her eyes snapped wide open. _Where am I?_ Her hand automatically went straight to her sternum, feeling for that familiar chain around her neck. _Where's my chain necklace…where's my dog tag and pendant?_ She realised she was wearing a hospital gown and was no longer in her uniform.

"Welcome back, Allura."

Keith's deep, calm voice was music to Allura's ears. She stared at him, unblinking. She gulped a breath. The way he look at her made her heart jump. He still looked so handsome even with his dishevelled shirt and tousled hair like he raked it a thousand times. She noticed there were dark lines under his eyes. How long has he been sitting there? Was he watching her all this time? "Where are my…personal effects?"

Keith smiled at her, relief coursed through his face. "Did you mean the dog tag with a pendant? It's here on your bedside table." Keith gestured towards the table beside her. Without letting go of her hand, he pressed his comm. "She's awake," he said.

From the other side of his comm, he heard in the background a burst of loud cheers, relieved sighs, and teary voices. Within seconds, there was a knock on the door, and when it opened, there was a crowd gathered outside the doorway.

Lady Hys, carrying a large bouquet of flowers, stepped inside the hospital royal suite. "You're quite the hero, Commander Allura."

Allura hitched her breath. She let go of Keith's hand and cringed from expected onslaught of spiteful tirade. She was surprised to see Lady Hys, with her eyes and nose both red. _Ha__d__ she been crying?_

Lady Hys placed the bouquet in the empty vase on top of a side table. "Thank you for saving His Highness. You are so very brave, Commander. If there's anything we could do for you, just let us know." She grabbed a handkerchief from her front apron and dabbed her eyes. "We are so grateful, Allura. The whole of Arus is indebted to you."

"Lady Hys…" Allura began, shifting in her bed, trying to sit up. _ What was that all about?_

Dame Hys checked her watch. "Oh, look at the time, I should be checking on dinner." She headed towards the doorway.

"Make sure you tell our chef to make Allura's favourite," Keith reminded his head-of-staff while handing Allura the button to adjust her bed.

When Lady Hys left the hospital suite, Dr Gorma arrived, happily greeting Allura. "How is my patient feeling today?"

"How long was I out?" Allura asked, slowly reclining her hospital bed.

"Almost a week," Keith replied, standing to give way to Dr Gorma.

Allura grabbed Keith's hand. "Please stay. I have so many questions."

Keith glanced at Dr Gorma for her nod of approval.

"I won't be long, Your Highness. Just a quick check," Dr Gorma replied. Lifting a handheld scanner, a beam of bluish-white light ran along Allura's body. She then glanced at a small holo-screen that popped out from the scanner. "All her vital signs are good. She's in perfect health and has completely recovered."

"My foot and ankle?"

"We have regen technology." Keith smiled.

Allura's eyes widened. Not even Earth, with all its advanced military technology, had fully developed their regenerative medical science.

"We may be far from Galaxy Alliance's headquarters for military assistance, but we have our advanced technology in medical science," Keith explained.

Looking at Dr Gorma, Allura asked, "When do I get out of here?"

"You will be under observation for the next twelve to twenty-four hours and if everything checks out, we'll discharge you tomorrow. If there are no questions, we'll serve dinner in an hour. In the meantime, enjoy your stay in the hospital's royal suite, Commander." Dr Gorma replied and left the hospital's royal suite.

Realising she was finally alone with Keith, Allura let out a cleansing breath. She reached over to the bedside table, grabbed and wore her dog tag and pendant. "The device you found, what happened to it?"

"It was a spy drone. The Drules had information about our planet, and a well-guarded secret."

"Is it related as to why Graham told me to protect the heir of Arus at all cost?"

"Yes. I will tell you about it in due time, but for now, I want you to rest."

"I feel rested, Keith. There are things I want to tell you...I need to tell you…I've been trying to tell you, but couldn't...yet.

"And there is something I need to ask you…and tell you…oh gods, I don't even know where to begin." Keith scrubbed his face with his hands. "How about you go first?"

"This regen technology you have, was my foot completely severed?"

Keith sat on the hospital bed, facing her. "Almost. And you had a concussion, which we also used regen tech to heal your bruise. Even though we have this medical technology, we have yet to figure out how to speed up the process or even replicate the technology in a portable device. It took at least two days to reattach and heal your foot and ankle."

Allura nodded as she listened to Keith.

He held her hand."And despite our medical technology, you had me worried. I thought I was going to lose you. We never tried regen on anyone else except Arusians. I ordered Dr Gorma to use the technology on you even if you were from Earth. I knew we were physically compatible, after you and I…we connected and joined together that night before I left the Academy."

"Keith…I…"

He placed his finger between her lips. "Wait. Hear me out, Allura. I need to tell you this." Keith let out a deep breath. "I don't care if you have a boyfriend or other lovers back on Earth. I love you. I loved you since our Academy days. That night we had, I never forgot, I never forgotten you. You plagued my dreams; my memory of you helped me survive my first year defending my planet. We didn't even have any communications with GA to ask for reinforcements. It was the strength of the Arusian people that prevailed, and only after the war did we find a way to re-establish communications beyond our quadrant."

Allura's eyes shimmered. _Was that a heart-felt confession?_ "When you didn't show up on our graduation day, it scared me. I looked for you for days, weeks even. It was as if you never existed, like some figment of my imagination. But I couldn't forget you. You had my heart, you were my first kiss, my first...and only love. I was devastated for weeks. My aunt took me in for a few months, until I got back on track." Tears started falling from her eyes.

Cupping her face, Keith rubbed her tears with his thumbs and kissed her cheeks. "Allura, do you think you still have room in your heart to love me back?"

Mirroring his actions, Allura held his face and placed her forehead against his. "Keith Kogane, you are a silly man."

"Was that a yes?"

She shook her head. "Yes, of course, yes." She kissed him hard, pouring her heart to him.

After a few minutes, cuddled in each other's arms, Allura glided her fingers on Keith's hard chest. She tipped her head back and met his gaze. "Keith, I have to tell you something very important. Promise me, you won't get angry."

"After scaring me last week, thinking I might lose you, nothing you would say would make me upset." He kissed her forehead.

Allura took a deep breath, and the quietly spoke, "When I was invited to join the training for Special Forces, I poured all my heartache, hoping to forget you, but I couldn't. Especially after an incident when we were rescuing two royals from planet Pollux."

"Did you know those royals you saved are my cousins? I have spoken to them when they got back to Pollux. They told me about how you saved them."

"We only got to them by sheer miracle. There was something that helped us get through to you cousins." Allura paused, hesitant about what she would reveal. Would he believe her? There was only one way to find out. "Lions, Keith. One blue and one black lion appeared out of nowhere, each bearing the same crest I saw on your file that Graham gave me; the same crest that's on the castle's entrance."

"My family's coat of arms?" Keith rubbed his jaw. "Did you know Coran knew you were coming thanks to my father's spirit? You were called the 'Protector of the Heir of Arus'. And you just saved me from that bomb."

"I've heard those words before."

"Do you think it was your destiny that you would be sent here to protect me?"

"It's not just you."

Keith knotted his brows, confused.

Allura lifted her dog tag's chain, and showed Keith the heart-shaped pendant. Using her thumbmark as access key, the pendant beamed a holo-screen in front of them. Tapping the holo-screen, Allura opened a file of pictures.

"Keith…I would like you to meet your son...Kenneth."

**xoxoxoxo**

"Daaaaad, I ran out of popcorn."

Keith chuckled. He stretched his arm and gave his half-full bucket of popcorn to his son. Sitting up from his bean bag, he grab a glass of water beside the replicator and handed it to Kenneth. "You are having way too much fun over popcorn. And what will your m—"

Keith's comm beeped. "Yes, Captain?"

"Your Majesty, Space Station Uluru is within range."

"Thank you, Captain. We'll launch shortly." Keith hit the end-button. "C'mon, they're waiting."

Kenneth bounced up with excitement, tidying up his mess as fast as he could.

Both father and son ran towards the launch bay. Within a few minutes they were flying in Black Lion.

An incoming call flashed in Black's view screen.

"Hi boys!" The Queen of Arus' face appeared on screen, smiling. She was wearing her white-and-pink pilot uniform.

"Mom!" Kenneth beamed from Black's co-pilot seat. "I missed you, mom," he said, teary eyed. He rubbed his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"I missed you too, Kenny. We both did." Allura gave his son a warm smile.

"I missed Anna too. Where is she, mom?"

"I'm here, big brother!" His seven-year-old sister waved on-screen. She was seated behind her mother. "Daddy, are we going to form Voltron?"

"Not today, Anna. Your Uncle Lance is still on vacation," Keith replied, smiling at his daughter. She looked like a little replica of her mother, with wavy cornflower yellow hair and bright blue eyes. "But, we can have one round around Arus."

"I guess that's okay." Anna nodded.

"Ready, Allura?" Keith asked.

"Ready, Keith. And welcome home, Your Majesty." Allura blew a kiss to her husband.

Both Black and Blue lions hit their thrusters and headed towards the planet below the orbiting the space station.

**END / FINISH **

**(for now)**

* * *

Endnotes:

\- So many questions unanswered about Kenneth, #KeithandAllura, and most especially about Voltron: how did they discover the robot lions and form Voltron? How and when did the rest of the team went to Arus? The answers will be in the next story of this arc, on the next KAEX Challenge raised inside the KAEX Yahoogroup:

groups-dot-yahoo-dot-com /neo/groups/kaex/info

\- Thankyou sunshineleo for the idea of kaex challenge story arc.

\- Inspiration for Allura's character twist was from my favourite Sci-Fi Romance (SFR) Author Anna Hackett's latest book 'On a Cyborg Planet'

\- inspiration for regenerative technology from the movie Fifth Element and Sci-Fi Romance (SFR) author Linnea Sinclair's book Finders Keepers.

Thank you for all your reviews. Your continued feedback is greatly appreciated.

cheers!


End file.
